Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-29735840-20190122200542/@comment-24275038-20190123113448
Non mais arrêtez avec ce SBS qui ouvre autant de portes qu'il en ferme. Shanks a une épée de classe mondiale, tellement de classe mondiale que ça fait plusieurs décennies qu'elle l'accompagne, qu'elle s'est entrechoquée dans des combats légendaires qui ont fait trembler le monde contre le sabre n°1 mondial qu'est le Kokuto Yoru et que même le magma d'Akainu ne lui a pas fait la moindre égratignure mais vous venez nous dire ici que façon de se battre veut dire combattre avec autre chose que l'épée. Cavendish et Zoro qui sont tous deux épéistes n'ont pas la même façon de se battre non plus. Pas la même approche (Cavendish qui voit ça comme un noble art) et pas la même vision de l'escrime (Cavendish qui pratique une escrime d'escrimeur comme on en voit dans les jeux olympiques). Vous êtes dans la sur-interprétation la plus totale dans ce cas de figure là ou vous trouvez le moyen de remettre en cause le fait que Mihawk cherche plus fort que Shanks alors que c'est écrit noir sur blanc. C'est la définition même du déni. Mais sinon dans le vrai SBS : "O: Right. It's called "Gryphon." Shanks appeared in the first episode, but I had no clue how he was going to fight, you know?" Oda dit plutôt qu'il n'avait pas idée de la façon de se battre de Shanks au chapitre 1. C'est juste une petite anecdote en fait. Du même niveau que le personnage de Zoro qui devait à l'origine intégrer l'équipage de Baggy. Ni plus, ni moins. Voilà qui diffère bien de votre traduction tronquée du dit SBS. "Si Shanks apparaît dans le récit dès le tome 1, on en sait très peu sur sa façon de se battre". Et cette traduction n'a ni queue ni tête pour commencer (ou plutôt pour finir). Sur quelle branche allez-vous vous raccrocher maintenant ? Celle du HDR ? Lakewoods (et Green qui a liké ton commentaire) vous êtres restés bloqués en 2015 ou quoi ? Shanks était déjà Yonko à l'époque et Mihawk même pas Corsaire. Mihawk a rejoint l'ordre des Corsaires après ses combats de légende face à Shanks et ne le considère plus comme un challenge depuis. Il attend le jour ou émergera le maître-épéiste qui surpassera son rival Shanks. Il cherche la jeune pousse qui surpassera Shanks (oui, sa personne) et il cherche "seulement" un épéiste ce qui semble fortement indiquer que Shanks n'est que épéiste. La boucle est bouclée. "Si encore c'etait l'un des 30-40 premier sbs je dis pas, mais la c'est le sbs 87!" C'est quand même vachement culotté venant de personnes qui croient à des théories sur le niveau 4 du HDR sachant qu'on approche le chapitre 1000 et qu'on est à 80% de l'histoire. Que le HDR de la crème de la crème Big Mom n'a même pas arraché un poil de cheveu à Chopper et que Kaido s'en cogne complet de ce pouvoir en plus de, de toute évidence, ne pas le détenir (lui, peut-être bien l'individu le plus puissant de ce monde). Que le HDR des expérimentés Doflamingo/Katakuri/Don Chinjao ne les a pas aidés à se sortir des griffes du rookie Luffy. Que le HDR du manieur n°1/n°2 mondial Rayleigh n'a été d'aucune utilité face à Kisaru et que c'est en réalité son HDA qui lui a permis de tenir la comparaison. Vous allez continuer à faire les Gilbert Montagné encore longtemps face à tous ces faits ? "Pour finir Mihawk lui meme dit qu'il existe un fossé entre lui et BB, ce dernier ne s'accapare meme pas de lui, il voit en Vista un bon match." Mihawk n'a jamais parlé de fossé il faut arrêter de modifier les paroles des personnages. Et c'est marrant mais Barbe Blanche n'avait QUE '''le nom de Mihawk à la bouche lorsqu'il a rencontré Shanks. Étrange. '''QUE '''le nom de Mihawk lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler des faits d'armes de Shanks. Étrange pour un mec qui a supposément affronté les 3 autres Yonko d’arrache-pied pour conserver sa place n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque Shanks parle de la blessure qui le fait le plus souffrir il ne parle '''QUE '''de Mihawk hors Barbe Noire. Étrange qu'il ne cite pas les terreurs Kaido/Big Mom qu'il aurait affrontés et qui ont 10x le niveau de Mihawk non ? Vous allez faire les autruches encore longtemps ? '''Ariend : "Oda je suis sûur que dans s tête il doit se dire que Shanks risque d'être égal au style de Rayleigh jeune. Rayleigh à utiliser des Coups de pieds, des coups de poings, un HDR++ voir HDR+++, un HDA ++ sûrement (affronter un Amiral alos qu'il est vieux, c'est du respect), HDO égal à celui de Mihawk voir plus, il utilise aussi un sabre." Mon Dieu... Rayleigh a balancé un coup de pied à Kisaru et ça le prend pour un maître de l'Okama Kenpo ici. Shanks va balancer des coups de poing comment ? En jetant son épée au ciel pour libérer la seule main qu'il lui reste ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas bloqué le poing magma d'Akainu par un coup de poing ? C'était pourtant l'occasion parfaite pour lui de s'illustrer en coup de poing je comprends pas... Pourquoi fait-il sa chochotte en opposant une épée à un coup de poing ? "HDR +++", "HDA +++"... que de spéculation de ta part. Mihawk a expliqué toute l'importance que revêt le HDA pour un épéiste, surtout que lui a en sa possession l'épée la plus précieuse de ce monde, l’irremplaçable Kokuto Yoru et le gars a quand même comme surnom originel le clairvoyant. Même en Haki Shanks ne fait pas son trou face à Mihawk. Si Mihawk ne le considère plus comme un challenge et cherche plus fort pour lui-même il y a une raison. El famoso Shanks qui a tous les styles de combat du monde alors que face à n'importe quel danger (misérable bandit des montagnes, Barbe Blanche lors de leur rencontre, Barbe Noire et Akainu à Marineford) il dégaine son épée plus vite que Lucky Luke dégaine son flingue. On y croit tous. Ah ! CaptainKidd bien évidemment que Shanks a atteint l'accomplissement de sa vie en obtenant le titre de Yonko. Au dessus c'est Roi Des Pirates. Tu crois que Shanks va devenir RDP peut-être alors que semble se dessiner pour lui une destinée de faire-valoir des Supernovas et/ou de Barbe Noire ?